Ian McClelland
Ian McClelland is the magnanimous leader of a cult community known as "The Fold." Situated in Honduras, it operates under the ideal of conservatism and family values, all the whole promoting a patriarchal Terran superiority, through careful control of all those who live inside of the gates. Background Information There is no information regarding his parents at this time. Secretly controlling and manipulative, Ian can have a temper and has been known to physically abuse members of the community, as well as lovers. Personal Life Xandra Sparks (2410-2411): Meeting in 2410 after Xandra's mother came to the community Ian ran known as "The Fold" they were set to be in an arranged marriage. Resentful and closed off to the relationship, Xandra became aloof and was often beaten for her lack of effort. Ian eventually called things off with Xandra when she ran away from the community after a miscarriage. Previous Spouse(s) Maria McClelland Ian met his ex-wife, Maria McClelland, while in University. Sharing the same kind of interests, they were both part of the debate team, often having a friendly rivalry while at meets. Finally, when they both graduated from their undergrad, they were married. Eventually when Ian's ideals began to shift to a more extreme conservative values, the two no longer meshed and were divorced. Willow Sparks Ian met his second wife, Willow Sparks, when she sought out her brother Vincent after her break up with Onick. Vincent was part of a community, along with her mother and other siblings. Ian was the leader of the community and also the ex-fiance of her sister Xandra Sparks. Ian wanted a new prize and wooed Willow, getting married very quickly so they could start a whole new family. They divorced after she fled from The Fold with her twin. Children Ian has two children with Maria McClelland named Mary McClelland (2376) and Jessica McCellland (2379). Ian has three children with Willow Sparks named Hazel Sparks, Iris Sparks and Jasper McClelland. The girls were adopted by Landon Sparks and their names changed. Ian has one child with Jean Sparks named Abel Bell (December 4, 2414). Education and Career Ian was a student at Harvard university from 2368-2372 with a degree in Business and Public Speaking. He went on to get his Masters from 2372-2374 and then his PhD from 2374-2376. The Fold The Fold is a cult like community in Honduras that is closed to the public and used as a "religious" area for people of an extreme conservative value system to practice and live. With over 200 members, it is a self sustaining community, that is run in a very patriarchal system. With a vast difference between gender roles, the women are expected to cook, clean, make clothing, have children and be subservient to the men. Polygamy is practiced inside of the community and injections for birth control is prohibited. The leaders of the community who serve on the council are given better housing and opportunities outside of the community compared to the harder worker general labourers. 2 Ian McClelland Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:September Category:2350 Category:All Characters